


Regions of Americanos

by W12_Supernatural



Series: Americanos: Appendix and other information [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W12_Supernatural/pseuds/W12_Supernatural
Summary: The Styr is described in detail





	Regions of Americanos

_"The Styr is the home of House Wanasov and many of its vassals, and forever have we loved it. The massive, rolling plains give rise to cold, yet fertile lands, ample land for livestock, and horses. The Southerners pity us, they say. But we wouldn't have it any other way"_

-Haragon Wanasov

**The Styr** is one of the constituent regions of the Eleven Kingdoms. It has been a largely secure region, and has been the instigator of many wars that have afflicted the Eleven Kingdoms, since the Long Night. The Styr successfully resisted the Andal Invasions, under House Wanasov, which also ruled over Cold Harbor, the Baylands, and the Devon Coast. During the time before unification by the Wanasovs, the Kings of the petty Kingdoms claimed the title "King of the Styr" though their rule was often challenged by rival. It is a sovereign realm, and along with the Valley of Nokoseov, recognizes Falahim I Wanasov as its sovereign. 

It is one of the most fertile parts of Americanos, only surpassed by the Sutherlands and Reachlands. Though cold, the plains and rivers give rise to crops such as barley and potatoes which have adapted to its weather. Its flat grasses also allow it to support massive amounts of livestock, both of which allow it to be self-sufficient and have a large population

The Styr is ruled from the castle of Cracovia Heights, along with Cold Harbor, the Devon Coast, and the Baylands. It is among the larger of the ten major regions, similar in size to the Cooperlands. It's total population is about ten million, the third largest of the Eleven Kingdoms, after the Cooperlands and Estenhaal, thanks in part to two major cities, Cracow, ruled by House Wanasov, Riga, the seat of House Kesoron, banner men to Wanasov banner men House Koselka, who rule over the third major city, Ofan.

Located in the northwest corner of the continent, the Styr has been a rather secure region. The River Greenblood and northern most part of the Crescent protect it from the Vale of Ledtower and Cooperlands, Valley of Nokoseov, and Estenhaal respectively. The Styr has been united for over Six thousand years, when House Wanasov, led by Wanas I Wanasov, defeated all his rivals and crowned himself King of the Styr. The Styr, as well as the other regions ruled by House Wanasov, are the only region in which the First Dreis were able to resist the Andal Invasion, four thousand years before the War of the Seven Kings. As such, The Styr and its sister regions are the only regions in which the ethnic makeup is almost entirely of First Dreis (Little to no Andal blood is found there) and the only region win which the culture, customs, and traditions, of the First Dreis still dominate. Among these is the belief that the eldest child, not the eldest son, inherits the lands and titles. In particular, the worship of the Old Gods of the Forest, brought to Americanos by the Children of the Forest over five thousand years ago, is still dominant in the Styr. However, many Styric warriors do become knights, although unlike outside of the Styr and its sister regions, knighthood is simply associated with being a qualified enough warrior, though many qualified warriors of non-Styric origin, such as Haragon Wanasov, do not become knights. Knighthood is rarely associated with the Faith of the Seven and its code of values the way it is outside of it or in most of Westeros.

Bastard children of noble blood born in the Styr are given the surname **Plain.** People of the Styr are known as Styrics, though this term is used outside of it to refer to Cold Harborites, Baylanders, and Devon Coastmen as well. They are also referred to derogatorily as **bolts,** in reference to the Sigil of House Wanasov

 **Location:** Eleven Kingdoms, Americanos  
**Also known as:** Kingdom of the Styr and Valley

 **Type:** Region of the Eleven Kingdoms  
**Geography:** Flat plains, with some hills, rivers, and forests.  
**Population:** Roughly 10 million: First Dreis  
**Rulers:** Falahim I Wanasov  
House Wanasov

 **Religion:** Old Gods of the Forest  
**Culture:** First Dreis  
**Military:** Styric Army/Armies and Navies of the Cold Harbor, the Devon Coast, and the Baylands.  
**Regional Capital:** Cracovia Heights  
**Cities:** Cracow, Riga, Ofan  
**Towns:** Grenton, Youngston, Eagleton, Rivendale, Lyallville, Beloraton, Brownston  
**Castles:** Cracovia Heights, Tirithan, Reg, Debarne, Paganal, Analon (Major castles)  
**Places of note:** Flame's Eye Lake, River Bayros, River Andan, River Hoos, River Kosner, River Lyall, Presque Isle  
**Founder:** Unknown

**Geography**

The borders of the Styr are held to be the Endless Ocean to the west and Estenhaal to the east, the Devon coast to the northwest, the Baylands to the north, and the Cooperlands and Vale of Ledtower to the south. Milner Hall and its ruling house, House Milner are the southern most house owing fealty to Cracovia Heights or one of its vassals, they owe fealty to the Koselkas of Ofan. Likewise, Port Draayer and its ruling house, House Draayer, are the northern most noble family sworn to Cracovia Heights or one of its vassals, they owe fealty to the Sovanens of Cold Harbor.

The Styr is separated from the Cooperlands and Estenhaal by the River Greenblood, the Vale of Ledtower by the northern most of the Crescent. Presque Isle to the south and a series of small towers provide the main defense along its side of the Greenblood, and the Valley of Nokoseov's northwestern border ends in a point along the Greenblood, though the Devil's pass is often held to be the main dividing line between the Styr and Valley.

In the East of the Styr lies the Grassy Shore, ruled by Houses Sento, Koselka, and many of their vassals. This aptly named shore has been a target of seaborne invasions from either the Vale or Cooperlands. The River Kosner separates Presque Isle from the rest of the Styr. The Flame's Eye lake and its tributaries, the Rivers Bayros, Andan, Hoos, and Lyall water the land, and the eastern part of it is generally dry.

The climate of the Styr, though harsh overall, ranges from maritime temperate in the south, particularly the Grassy Shore, as well as the areas around Cracow, the chief city of the Styr, and the North-central areas centered around Tirithan and Debarne, to cold temperate in the Blackwood Forest separating the Styr from the Baylands, as well as the eastern section of the Styr. The Devon Coast and Cold Harbor receive the worst of the subarctic weather. Snowfall generally is low, even though the Styr is informally part of "the North" in Americanos, along with its sister regions and the Estenhaal, though freezing rain and frosts do spike up the further north one gets, the exception being the Baylands and Blackwood Forest, the former of which is warm temperate and the latter of which is cold temperate.

**Castles**

Cracovia Heights, the seat of House Wanasov, capital of the Styr  
Ofan, the seat of House Koselka, major port and city, located between the Andan and the Flame's Eye.  
Tirithan, the seat of House Telcontar  
Reg, the seat of House Nyven  
Debarne, the seat of House Kelly  
Paganal, the seat of House Sento  
Lyallville, the seat of House Lyall, small trading center and village, located just northeast of the Flame's Eye.  
Analon, the seat of House Brien  
Youngston, the seat of House Smathers, small village located just outside Cracow  
Traver's Inn, the seat of House Travers  
Beloraton, the seat of House Murat, small village located just outside Cracow

 **Regions**  
White Fields, ruled by House Telcontar  
the Scarlet Fields, ruled by House Telcontar  
Presque Isle  
Blackwood Forest  
**Coastal Areas**  
Grassy Shore  
**Rivers and lakes**  
Flame's Eye  
River Kosner  
River Bayros  
River Hoos  
River Andan  
River Lyall


End file.
